


Love Starts as a Bud and Blossoms

by Love4theAssassins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Sex, random crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love4theAssassins/pseuds/Love4theAssassins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories about Various Assassins Creed Characters and their odd relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time on Archive of our Own! I hope my stories aren't too bad but I think that many of you fellow Assassins Creed BxB fans will like them!

It started as a normal day. Until Haytham and I got into an argument after a brief mission. Apparently I had messed up somehow, and it was MY fault that a target had gotten away. He was supposed to watch for the people who tried to escape while I fought and snuck into camp. We managed to kill off many of the gaurds, but one did manage to slip out. And so it was my fault. Supposedly.  
The first thing I did was go to Boston. I had not meant to just so happen to be in the same place at the same time as Haytham, but somehow we managed to be walking down the same alleyway and nearly ran into each other. LITERALLY almost ran into each other. He was still mad, that I could tell, and I was too, so I didn't blame him.  
"Why are you here?" He asked me, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I have to ask you the same thing," I said, crossing my arms as well.  
"I do not feel that that is any of your business," he said, glaring at me. And I glared back.  
"Then you've no right to know why I am here."  
"Then leave," he said, smirking, "back away like the coward you are."  
"Me? I am the coward? Really?" I asked. "I walk into fights, you? You would back away." He took a few steps closer.  
"I would never back down from a challenge let alone a fight!" He said. I smirked, taking he few steps closer to him needed to cover the short space between us.  
"Then here is your challenge..." I said, then leaned in to press my lips to his. But just as quickly as I had walked up I walked away, leaving him standing there in the alley, completely stunned.

The kiss was unexpected. Not to mention that it was on the lips. He must have meant something by that, but what exactly? It hit me a minute or so later and I couldn't help but smile. At least I knew he loved me. And this challenge, this one I would take.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo x Ezio. Nuff said. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter! Thanks for everyone who has read this because it tells me that you thought my other chapter was okay, since you have gotten this far! And this chapter starts getting into the more... BxB stuff. You know what I mean. Hopefully at least!

Leonardo was like a brother to me in a way. We had been close friends since I was a teenager, and or friendship was a strong one that I always thought would last forever. That was a lie to myself and I knew it.  
He would look at me in ways I might look at a beautiful woman. As though I was something rare and exotic that he had to get a taste of. I knew that he had been with other guys, even if there was no evidence to prove it. Salai, his assistant, would look at him with dark eyes and Leonardo might sometimes look back at him the same way, a small smirk on his face. But now, his attention seemed more focused on me, and less on Salai.  
My thoughts were confirmed when I visited his workshop. I simply came to get my blade fixed when he locked the door behind me and led me into a bedroom, then pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. But the sweetness of it did not last long. One minute we were standing, the next he had me on my back on the bed as I struggled to get away. Sure, I loved Leonardo, but not like that. I found myself warming to the idea after a moment, and not just in my head, but between my legs. He could feel it too. Could feel my erection through my pants, and he pulled back from the kiss with a triumphant smile. Then began to untie the string on my pants and slowly they were pulled off along with my boots. Now I felt self conscious.  
Finally, after a few moments of embarrassment, he leaned down and kissed me again, beginning to pull down the front of his own pants. And he did not bother to prepare me. A bottle was pulled out from under the bed, a small, green bottle of oil or some other substance, and he put some on his length before beginning to push into me. It burned, badly. My cries of pain slowly became moans of pleasure as he pushed himself further inside of me, all the way until he was buried completely. He stayed there for a moment, letting me adjust, but it wasn't quite enough time and when he started to pull in and out, the pain arouse again, but still there was more pleasure there than harm. It didn't take him long to find that spot in me, that bundle of nerves that made me arch my back and moan, sometimes keen his name, and once he found it, he kept tying to hit it, succeeding three times before I came. He worked through my orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic until finally, he came inside of me. Then after a few minutes, he pulled out and we layed down in bed together, breathing hard.  
"This is hardly what I expected upon visiting you," I said, managing to catch my breath.  
"You know me," he said, smiling, "full of surprises." Then I smiled back at him and we kissed for a few minutes, then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you enjoyed it! Tried to make it more than kissing. And sorry of this is short too. Again, my first time, and I don't have my laptop twenty four seven so I won't constantly update and I won't always update alot


	3. -note-

Sorry just writing this to inform you all that I will now take requests for my stories! Anyone and everyone who enjoyed these, feel free to write a request- any request for any one of the pairings I am doing- and I will make them into chapters! I have a lot more to put on here but its hard to write it all from paper :P Anyway, just write them in the comments and I will make it so! Thanks for reading!


	4. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a request from Amarytha. Thx! Hope this was what you wanted! I try my hardest! But if this wasn't what you wanted, I am SO sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malik x Altair. Enjoy!

I hated keeping secrets. But this one was important. If someone found out... That wouldn't be good.  
For a long time, I had a pet pigeon hidden in my basement. No one knew of him, and I tried my hardest to keep it so. He wasn't exactly the loudest bird, but he wasn't the quietest either. So whenever someone claimed to gave heard him, i just said that it must be a loose pigeon flying around outside. When I first took him in, a name, Carlos, had popped up into my head, and I thought that it suit the bird well, so that became his name.  
I found him a year or so back. He was on the ground in an alleyway, his wings on the ground beside him, his beak open slightly as he panted. He backed himself up into a corner when I walked near him, and it was then that I heard the screech of a hawk above me. I looked up and saw that it was circling over us, probably looking for the pigeon on the ground. Normally, a predator in the sky or not, a pigeon would have flown away, being scared as they tended to be around people, but this one didn't. It was then that I saw his wing appeared broken. It certainly wasn't bent the right way. I picked up the pigeon and brought it home then, and its been with me ever since.  
One day, Malik had appeared at the doorstep of the Assassins bureau, and I allowed him in, but as soon as he stepped one foot into the buidling, Carlos started cooing, and we could both hear him from up here. Malik looked at me then, his eyes full of suspicion.  
"That must have come from outside-" I started, but he held his hand up, cutting me off.  
"That did not come from outside," he said, looking around the room, "where is it?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"The pigeon!" He growled, "I know you have it! Where is it at?"  
"I have no pigeon here," I said, and he walked up to the trap door and opened it, looking into it. Carlos' cooing was a lot clearer and louder now, and there was nothing I could do. Malik had found him. Now he would have to be set free.  
"How long have you had him," Malik asked, looking up to meet my eyes.  
"A-Almost a year," I said, looking away.  
"Why did you hide him from me?"  
"I assumed you would get mad... You do not like animals in here..." It was his bureau after all. He had every right to know it was here.  
"That is right. Now it needs to be let go," he started down the ladder, easily reaching the ground despite having one arm.  
"No, Malik! You cannot get rid of him!" I all but yelled into the cellar.  
"I can and I will. You know the rules." I slid down the ladder and stopped him just before he lifted the latch on Carlos' cage, and he turned toward me, anger relevant in his eyes.  
"Please can we at least talk about it?" I asked, and after a few moments of silence, he let out a long sigh, nodding.  
"Upstairs," he said, and we both climbed up the ladder. He closed the door when we were both up and led me into the room in which I slept in, the room with only a few blankets and pillows on the ground and the other entrance on the roof. I sat on one of the blankets and he sat across from me, crossing his legs.  
"You just... Cannot get rid of Carlos, Malik. I took him in when he was injured, and he relies on me now. He still cannot really fly. He has yet to fully heal." I said, looking at the floor and tracing over a pattern on the blanket with my finger.  
"I should. I made the rule clear when you asked me a few years back. No animals," he paused, and I looked up hopefully, "but... I suppose that if you want him that badly... You can keep him until he is fully healed." I smiled and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pushed him onto his back on the blanket. I hadn't meant to, but I did, and now I was frozen in place.  
"Malik?" I asked cautiously. This was not right. What was happening with him... Certainly it was not from me?  
"Altair," his voice was warning me.  
"Tell me this is not because of me?"  
"Get off, Altair," he said, attempting to push me off. I smiled again. He deserved SOMETHING for allowing me to keep Carlos...  
He let out a gasp as soon as I pressed my lips to his throat, my hands sliding down his sides and stopping at his hips. But then he groaned, his hands moving instead to my shoulders as he stopped trying to push me away, and I moved to capture his lips in a suprisingly possessive kiss. With one fluid motion, I was on my back and he was hovering over me, holding my arms down at my sides as he ravaged my mouth. After a moment or two, he pulled back so we could breath, and then began placing kisses along my jawline, his lips hot on my skin. "Malik..." I groaned, beginning to move against him, but he stopped me by straddling my hips and sitting up. "No. YOU owe ME. On your hands and knees," he said, getting off of me, and allowing me to get onto my hands and knees. He flipped the bottom of my robes up and began pulling my grey trousers down. I looked back as soon as he did, and saw him sucking his own fingers, slicking them up, then one was pressed into my entrance, and I tensed immediately, the touch unexpected. "Relax, Altair," Malik said. I looked at the floor and closed my eyes, willing myself to do as he said and relax. "Good," he said, and then pressed a second finger inside of me, "just stay relaxed." Soon all three of his fingers were inside of me, and he curved them slightly as he pulled them in and out. Soon, he rubbed past something inside of me, and I let out a strangled groan, pushing back against him. He pulled his fingers out and something else was pressing at my entrance, something of which he pushed all the way inside of me with a hard thrust, and it was then that I realized it was his length. He allowed me a minute to adjust before he set a harsh pace, fucking me hard and long. He hit that spot inside of me multiple times and by the third or forth time, I came with a gasp, but he was far from finished. His thrusts were becoming ragged and his breathing heavy a while later, and then he came, my name on his tongue as he spilled inside of me. He pulled out after a minute, and then we lay down together, panting and tired. "All that because of a bird," he said, and I laughed.. "A bird named Carlos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still would like some requests while I write my other chapters. So please! If you have any requests I will be happy to fill them! I may not be all that good, but I try my hardest! Thx for reading! :-)


	5. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not mad, okay? But this is the end of this... Thing.

Okay, look guys, I'm not going to get any better at writing these, believe me. You have no idea how hard I try. But those of you who did leave Kudos, thanks. At least SOME people enjoyed these. I didn't, okay? I might take them down, but I know for a fact I'm not writing any more for this story. Unless you change my mind. But I doubt anyone cares enough. Thanks for reading anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too short! I think it was though... Anyway, once again, this is my firt time on the Archive, so sorry if anything turns out wierd!


End file.
